florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Noname Demon
Noname Demon ist ein Dämon, welcher unter den Mobianern lebt, um deren Verhalten zu studieren und es an die anderen Dämonen weiterzuleiten, damit diese die Mobianer leichter in deren Gewalt nehmen können und ist einer der Diener von Nael Caviness. Geschichte Aussehen Persönlichkeit Noname ist ein eher stiller und emotionsloser Dämon, der kaum bis gar nicht redet. Er redet oft in kurzen und monotonen Sätzen, da er selbst nicht wirklich viel reden will und darf. Auf einfache Ja-Nein-Fragen antwortet er immer mit einem Kopfschütteln oder -nicken. Noname wirkt meistens dadurch desinteressiert und kaltherzig, aber wenn man ihn besser kennenlernt, merkt man, dass er auch sehr freundlich sein kann, wenn er nur will und der Person vertraut. Durch seine Vergangenheit, die ihn geprägt hat, hat er andere, recht depressive Ansichten als manch andere und hat dementsprechend einen pessimistischen Charakter. Dadurch, dass er sich unauffällig verhält, fällt es ihm leicht andere zu beobachten und deren Verhalten sowie Persönlichkeit genau einzustufen und einzustudieren, was Noname sogar eine Art von Beschäftigung hat, die ihn interessiert und er sich dabei auch Mühe gibt. Er ist ebenfalls recht gehorsam zu denen, die er Nahe steht und als Autorität ansieht, weil es für ihn der einzige Existenzgrund ist und sich nicht ganz so relevant wie die anderen fühlt, auch wenn er meint, dass die Arbeit, die er erledigt, wichtig ist. Dazu ist er sehr treu und zuverlässig, weshalb man auf seine Unterstützung hoffen kann, wenn er mit einem sympathisiert und dass er die ihm gestellten Aufgaben auch gut und sauber erledigt, was auch seine Flexibilität zeigt. Noname wird allgemein nicht schnell aggressiv und wütend, vieles erscheint ihm sehr gleichgültig. Doch wenn man ihn einmal wütend bekommt, kann man ihn schwer wieder beruhigen. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Sehen' Durch sein intaktes linke Auge ist es Noname nicht möglich auf diesem zu sehen und ist in seiner Sehkraft deutlich eingeschränkt. Es stellt für ihn eine Hürde da Entfernungen richtig einzuschätzen, scharf zu sehen und sein Blickfeld ist gering. Dementsprechend ist es einfach ihn optisch zu täuschen und seine fehlenden Fähigkeiten, weil er nur noch mit einem Auge sehen kann, deutlich auszunutzen. 'Geschwindigkeit' Noname ist nicht gerade der schnellste und es dauert seine Zeit, bis er körperlich Schnelligkeit aufbaut und diese auch beibehält, weil er eine gemächliche und ruhige Person ist. Andere müssen sich daran gewöhnen, dass er länger für eine benötigte Strecken braucht und länger braucht bis er mit seinen Aufgaben fertig ist, weshalb er vieles schon im Voraus macht. 'Photokinese' Die größte Schwäche von ihm ist die Photokinese, wenn andere dies an ihm nutzen. Er fühlt sich schnell unwohl und zeigt auch wenig Konzentration, vor allem weil er Sonne und Licht allgemein nicht mag und man ihn evtl. auch blenden kann, was seinen Sehsinn deutlich abschwächt. Es ist auch eine große Schwäche für seine Umbrakinese, da diese durch Photokinese beeinflusst und auch geschwächt werden kann. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Kochen und backen' Neben all dem hat Noname eine Vorliebe für das Zubereiten von Gerichten und Getränken. Er ist bei der Zubereitungsweise sehr gut, weshalb sehr vieles bei ihm auf Anhieb gelingt, vor allem weil er durch die Anzahl des schon Gekochtem oder Gebackenem weiß, wie und was er exakt machen muss und welche Zutaten die bessere Wahl sind. Noname haftet sich oft nicht sehr gerne an Rezepten und ist offen etwas Neues auszuprobieren und zu experimentieren, wobei er nicht übertreibt. Dementsprechend spezialisiert er sich nicht unbedingt auf eine Art von Gerichten und ist sehr flexibel. Beziehungen ---- 'Freunde' ---- ''Nael Caviness Zabulus Caviness Ezrael Caviness Nevra Chemberlain ---- 'Weitere Beziehungen' ---- Chisakura the Kitsune Miki Kou Gary Wenzel Alexys Heel Themesong Zitate Trivia *Er hat zwei Narben an seinem linken Auge, weswegen er an diesem Auge blind ist. Diese Narben hat er sich eingefangen, als er von einem Dämonenjäger verletzt wurde. *Ihn stört die Farbe seiner Hörner. *Wenn er Tüten aufmacht, dann lässt er sie oft platzen, indem er auf die Tüte drückt. *Für ihn sind Mobianermassen stressig und er erledigt daher öffentliche Aufgaben lieber schnell oder meidet diese. *Um sich besser zu integrieren, hat er sich einen Job im Café Sheep besorgt, weil er die Kompetenzen dafür besitzt und auch gutes Essen zubereiten kann. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' nicht bekannt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,79 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' satanistisch, okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' monoton, abweisend, ruhig, kurze Sätze *'Gewohnheiten:' Tüten zum Platzen bringen, putzen *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "kein Name" *'Geburtsdatum:' keines *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' nicht bekannt Galerie Noname.jpg|Noname in seinem zweiten Outfit Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Elementarist